Moana's Bodyguard
by worthmorethanrubies22
Summary: This is a crossover of "Moana" (2016) and "The Bodyguard" (1992). This is my first fic, so please go easy on me. Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "Moana" or "The Bodyguard."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own _Moana_ (2016) or _The Bodyguard_ (1992)

 **Chapter 1**

 _Maui_

After ten years in jail, _this_ was the option he was given? He looked up from the job description and gave Sheriff Te Ka a skeptical look.

"You want me to babysit a twenty-year-old pop diva?"

"Twenty-one last month," Te Ka corrected him as she opened a file folder. "Her mother had been house sitting for Ms. Waialiki while she was in California, and she noticed an unmarked envelope while she was checking the mail. It had this note inside."

She slid a piece of paper across her desk toward Maui, who took a quick glance at it. The words " **YOU WILL DIE!** " screamed up from the paper in letters cut from some magazine; Maui didn't need to read the rest of it to get the gist of the letter.

"Why doesn't someone just get the DNA off of this thing and make an arrest?" Maui asked.

"We already put it through the lab; whoever threatened Ms. Waialiki was careful to cover their tracks," Te Ka explained, "No one told her about the note. After all, it could be nothing more than a prank. But, naturally, her parents and manager are still very concerned for her safety and they requested a bodyguard. And that's where you come in."

"You really want me to do this?" Maui scoffed.

The redhead scowled at him. "This was _Te Fiti's_ idea. Remember her? The woman you _stole_ from?"

Maui flinched at the reminder, particularly since Te Ka had been the one to arrest him.

"She happens to be a good friend of Ms. Waialiki, and if she hadn't decided to have a little mercy on you, you would be serving parole. I suggest you keep that in mind."

Maui sighed in defeat, "Fine. When do I start?"

A pleased look crossed Te Ka's features.

"First thing tomorrow morning."

Maui did research back at his temporary apartment, although he knew as much as anyone about Moana Waialiki.

Moana was one of the most famous celebrities in the state of Hawaii, if not the entire US. Her dad owned several properties on an island called Motunui. Moana, although she would inherit her parents' estate when they died, had decided at a young age to follow in her grandmother's footsteps and become a singer and dancer. She won several music awards, and even a Grammy at the age of sixteen. And now, at twenty-one, she seemed like she was just getting started in her career. Heck, she had just starred in her first _movie_ , and rumor had it she would be a shoe-in for _Best Actress_ at the Oscars.

And apparently, based on what Te Ka had told him earlier that day, Moana had enemies now, too.

Maui groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. He hoped that Te Ka had been right when she suggested that the letter had been a stupid prank. As much as he appreciated not being on parole, he _really_ didn't want to possibly take a bullet for a superstar nine years his junior.

 _Moana_

This was so stupid. Moana already had a small security team; she didn't _need_ a personal bodyguard. She just turned twenty-one, for Heaven's sake! But her parents _insisted_ that the further she got into her career, the better it was to have more protection. And her father, as usual, had the final word, no matter how old Moana was.

She bristled as she brushed out her dark hair. She would be meeting the guy in less than an hour. Ironically, it was the same crook who stole from one of her best friends ten years ago. _Maui_.

Moana dropped her brush onto her vanity and checked her reflection. She decided not to bother with makeup; she wasn't going to get all dolled up for a thief-turned-bodyguard.

She wished Gramma Tala were here. _She_ would've convinced her dad that Moana was a grown woman capable of taking care of herself. At the very least, she would have listened to Moana's ranting about it without telling her to _be reasonable_ or to _act her age_.

"I miss you, Gramma," she murmured as she picked out her outfit for the day: a red tube top, a cream colored wrap skirt, flat sandals, and her trademark shell necklace that had belonged to her grandmother.

As she made her way to her sitting room to meet Maui, she made a mental note to hide her jewelry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! First of all, thank you for reading this. I also would be much obliged if you rate and review this work (no insults, please). And keep in mind that I don't own _Moana_ , _The Bodyguard_ , or any characters I borrowed from different movies. This fic is also being posted on AO3 and DeviantArt. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2**

 _Maui_

Maui whistled as he maneuvered his car onto the long driveway up to the gate. The mansion looked smaller than the pictures on the internet depicted, but it was still pretty impressive. It was a colonial reproduction built for Moana's grandmother with lush gardens, a high stone wall and a private beach. Moana had inherited it when Tala Waialiki passed away some years ago.

Maui glanced into the rear view mirror and spotted a black car slowly driving by the house before speeding up again. Maui's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he pulled up to the call box.

"Who is it?" a high voice asked when he pressed the button.

"Maui, here to see Ms. Waialiki."

A loud buzz sounded and the gates creaked open, allowing Maui to drive up to the front door. He parked behind a white limo that was currently being washed by a small, portly guy with pale skin and an upturned nose. He paused when he saw Maui step out of his car.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see the famous Ms. Waialiki."

"You have an appointment?"

"Yeah, Sheriff Te Ka made the arrangements."

The guy nodded and continued to wash the car. "Okay, then. I'm Pua, Moana's chauffeur. Go right in, sir."

 _That was too easy_ , Maui thought as he jogged up the few steps to the door. _I could've been a deranged serial killer_. Before he could ring the bell, the door opened and he was greeted by an old man with white hair and sea-blue eyes.

"Maui, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Kai, Moana's manager. and this is her father, Tui," he gestured to a tall man with tanned skin and dark hair before nodding to a thin guy dressed entirely in black and wearing a Bluetooth, "and this is Sy, her publicist."

"I'm glad you're here," Tui said, his voice thick with concern, "something happened last night."

Maui frowned, a sense of dread filling him. "What is it?"

"There...was a break in," Kai said.

"There was a _what_?" Maui was stunned. "Was anyone hurt or anything missing?"

"No," Tui replied, "a few months ago, photos of the mansion were published in a magazine article about celebrity houses, including the master bedroom-"

"It was in _Stars_ magazine," Sy interrupted smugly, "You see it?"

Maui shook his head before turning back to Tui.

"Now, Moana's actual room is at the other end of the mansion. This morning the housekeeper discovered the master window open with the latch bent. There was a picture of Moana on the pillows of the bed and..."

Tui pressed his lips into a line, looking like he would either throw up or hit something. He didn't have to finish; Maui knew what he was going to say, and it made him sick to his stomach.

Kai stepped forward. 'There was also another letter."

He handed Maui a piece of paper. It was almost exactly like the letter Te Ka had shown him, only this one was worded differently. Maui inwardly shuddered; one note could have been written off as a practical joke. But another one along with trespassing was a serious problem, and that was putting it lightly.

"Did anyone tell her?" he asked.

Sy scoffed, "Are you kidding? This would totally freak her out. She doesn't need that level of anxiety right now, not with her rising fame and a chance at an _Oscar_."

Maui scowled, not understanding why everyone was keeping all these secrets from Moana. She would be more cooperative if she knew some creep was breaking into her house and doing God knows what and leaving death threats.

"I'll inspect the property after I meet with Moana and start upgrading the security systems as soon as possible."

"Just don't go overboard," Sy muttered as he walked away.

Kai shook his head. "Don't listen to him; if you have questions or concerns about anything, talk to me or Tui."

 _Moana_

Moana opened the tall French doors of the sitting room to let in some fresh air. Hearing a clucking noise at her feet, she looked down and saw Heihei as he strutted into the house, followed by Nani and Tony.

"Morning, cousin," Nani smirked, "Ready to meet your new bodyguard?"

"Don't remind me," Moana groaned.

Tony gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Moana, if I catch this guy doing _anything_ , I'll beat him to a pulp."

"Right this way," Moana heard her manager, Kai, say to whom she assumed was the bodyguard. Moana rolled her eyes, thinking that she might as well get it over with.

Kai entered with an enormous man following him.

"Moana, this is Maui. Maui, I'm sure you've heard of my client, Moana Waialiki."

"Who hasn't heard of Moana Waialiki," the other man scoffed, though his tone was more mocking than fanlike.

As Kai stepped aside, Moana got a good look at Maui. He was relatively young, only late-twenties or early-thirties. And he was...surprisingly handsome. Tall, superhuman muscles, long dark curls, a bone fish hook necklace, tattoos that ran from his wrists and disappeared into his t-shirt sleeves and peeked out at the neckline. Moana had been expecting a Secret-Servicey guy in a suit and sunglasses, _not_ a demigod of a man.

"And that's her cousin, Nani," Kai continued, "and her security guard, Tony."

Nani smiled and gave him a polite greeting. Tony just grunted when Maui nodded at him.

Moana held out her hand. "So, you're Maui?"

"Yep," the man replied, almost dislocating her arm with how hard he shook it. "Or 'Bodyguard Of Pop-Princess Moana."

Moana frowned as Maui gave her a cheeky grin. "I'm not a princess."

"That's your pet chicken, right?" Maui asked with a pointed glance at Heihei, who was pecking at the carpet.

"Technically, he's a rooster." _What's your point?_

"If you wear a dress and have an animal sidekick, you're a princess," Maui explained, as if it were common knowledge.

Moana resisted the urge to let out a frustrated sigh, especially when Nani chuckled. The man hadn't even been there five minutes, and already he was driving her nuts.

"Well, now that we're introduced, I think we should get to the reason why you're even here," Moana replied, wondering how long her patience with Maui would last.

"Right," he said as he plopped into a chair, "apparently, everyone thinks you need a babysitter."

Moana was caught off guard by his straightforward answer, even though it was the truth.

"That's right," she said, collecting herself as she sat down across from him, "so, you agree that there isn't really a need for you to be here."

"I wouldn't say _that_."

When Moana gave him a questioning look, he sat up straighter and went on, "I mean, you _are_ getting more popular, and _someone_ has to protect you from fans that are kooky-dooks."

Moana felt her patience evaporate; it figured that her dad would meet Maui first and give him the same speech he gave her. Tony opened his mouth to protest, only for Moana to cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I am twenty-one and can take care of myself, thank you. The only reason I agreed to this was to appease my family and manager," she snapped with a glare at Kai, who was completely unfazed by this exchange.

Nani cleared her throat. "They're right, Moana. It's important that you take your safety into consideration."

Maui shrugged. "So, like it or not, you have a bodyguard."

Moana clenched her hands in her lap. "Yes, I do," she growled through her teeth, "and just to be clear, I don't want this to alter my life in any way. And I don't want Nani's little sister to know about it. Understood?"

Maui saluted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi! This is just a friendly reminder that I DO NOT own _Moana_ , _The Bodyguard_ , or any characters that I borrowed from different movies. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

 _Maui_

As Maui checked the estate for security weaknesses, his thoughts stole back to his first meeting with Moana.

In the photos Maui had seen of her, she had been wearing makeup with flawless hair and, no doubt, at least a little airbrushing. Seeing her with the natural look, he was surprised at how pretty she was, even better looking than all those pictures he had seen over the years, and more petite.

She was also a spitfire. Even though she had voiced her dislike about having a bodyguard, she sounded more like a passionate adult than a whiny, spoiled brat. He was relieved that he had been able to stick to the script, to casually tell her that her rising fame and crazed fans were the cause of everyone else's paranoia.

Hearing a twig snap behind him, Maui spun and saw a young girl that looked like Nani carrying Moana's rooster.

"Hi," she said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Maui," he replied, "and you are...?"

"I'm Lilo, Nani's sister. You're the new bodyguard, huh?"

Maui raised an eyebrow; only ten minutes ago Moana had said that she didn't want anyone telling Nani's little sister about why he was there.

"What do you know about it?"

Lilo scowled. "I might be eight, but that doesn't mean I'm deaf."

"I'll keep that in mind," Maui smirked.

The little girl scanned him and asked, in all seriousness, "Have you ever killed anyone?"

Maui had to press his lips together to smother a laugh. "What makes you say that?"

"You look like the type," Lilo shrugged before turning and moseying back to the mansion.

 _Kids_ , Maui thought with a chuckle.

As he walked along the border wall at the back of the estate, he noticed a wrought-iron door that opened to a dirt pathway that led to the private beach. Everyone knew that Moana's favorite hobby was swimming in the ocean, so Maui wasn't surprised. Examining the gate, he noticed that it didn't have a lock or alarm or anything to keep intruders out. Pretty much the entire estate was like that, and like he promised, he would start upgrading the security system first thing in the morning.

When he turned to continue his inspection, something flashed out of the corner of his eye somewhere beyond the gate. Frowning, he opened it and stepped through, keeping his vision on what was clearly something that had caught the sunlight. He had to push through a few bushes, but he found the object, and the sight of it made his blood freeze.

It was a telescope on a stand, the foliage around it was crushed and flattened. Maui saw that the tall bushes made a good cover for the telescope...and whoever was using it. _But what was it pointed at?_

Praying that he was wrong, Maui looked through the telescope, careful not to touch it.

He was staring straight into Moana's bedroom.

Maui cursed under his breath as goosebumps ran down his tattooed arms. This whole thing crossed the crucial-problem-line when Maui heard that someone broke in. But now he knew with absolute certainty that Moana's life might actually be in danger.

 _Moana_

 _Thud. Thud. Grind. Thud._

 _Who does he think he is?_ Moana seethed as she watched Maui instructing Pua (whom he had drafted as his assistant) along with a handful of construction foremen and supervisors about the changes he wanted done on the estate. There were already several workers and electricians installing security cameras and fortifying the place like it was the Pentagon.

"We don't _need_ this, Kai," Sy shouted as he and Moana's manager emerged onto the veranda.

"He seems to know what he's doing," Kai calmly replied, "Maui does have experience, after all. Even Te Fiti said that he's one of the best."

Moana turned on Kai. "He stole a priceless jade brooch from Te Fiti!"

Kai and Sy both froze; they clearly hadn't noticed her before.

Kai sighed, "You know Te Fiti dropped all charges against him."

"Yeah, _ten years later_ ," Sy pointed out.

"Besides," Moana continued as she gestured toward the construction work. "I don't think that _any_ of this is really necessary. I get that everyone wants me to be safe, but do we really have to turn this place into a fortress? I'm perfectly safe here."

Kai put a hand on Moana's shoulder. "Give him a chance, at least. Just try not to complain every time he steps on your toes, alright?"

Moana sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"Now, why don't you go get ready?" Sy said. "Today you have a photo shoot, an autograph signing, and dinner with your family."

Moana was glad to get home that night; Maui had been impossible all day. At the photo shoot, he had done everything but check the photographer's clothes for a dart gun. He had stayed by her side during the autograph signing, scaring several little kids with his intimidating muscles and one-wrong-move-and-you're-dead posture. And dinner at her parents' house? He had insisted on talking to her dad in private to keep him updated on her security.

All in all, she was about ready to strangle him, and it was only his third day.

Moana was ready to relax, to swim in the ocean and forget about Maui's antics for a while. She slipped into her bathing suit, sarong and flip flops and headed through the house and out into the backyard. Yes, a moonlight swim was just what she needed. Thankfully, all the construction workers went home for the night. That thought had just entered her mind when she heard the sound of a drill...coming from the gate to the beach.

Cursing, she stormed across the vast lawn and, sure enough, Maui was there installing a coded lock and alarm on her gate. He looked up at her and grinned.

"Hey there, Curly," he called, and Moana bristled. 'Curly' had somehow become one of his nicknames for her, along with 'Princess' and 'Kid.'

"I didn't have time to do this earlier, and I know how much you like the ocean, so I thought I should take care of this right away."

"Great. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going swimming."

"Oh, of course, of course," he said, opening the gate for her and bowing dramatically. "After you."

"Thank you," she sighed as she stepped past him.

"You're welcome," he replied enthusiastically. He then closed the gate with him on the same side as Moana.

Furrowing her brows, she slowly asked, "What are you doing?"

Maui shrugged, "Sorry Kid, but I can't let you go swimming without protection. Again, you're welcome."

Moana couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Y-you can't do that!" she stammered.

"I can, and I am. Just because it's after-hours doesn't mean no one's gonna peek on you."

"Like you, for example," Moana retorted.

"Hey, at least my intentions are honorable. You're wel-OW!"

Moana had grabbed him by the ear and yanked him down so they were face-to-face.

"Say 'you're welcome' _one more time_!" she hissed.

"Okay okay okay," Maui said as he pulled out of Moana's grasp. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, he continued, "You can go swimming now. I promise to not stay any further than two yards away from you."

Moana contemplated the situation, then, with an annoyed huff, turned back to the gate. Bodyguard or not, she was NOT going to have him watch her while she swam. She tried to turn the handle, but quickly remembered that Maui had installed a locking mechanism. She heard Maui chuckle as he sidled up beside her.

"Here," he said as he punched some numbers on the keypad. With a ping, the gate swung open and she stepped through. This time, Maui closed the gate so he was still outside.

Moana turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What? You're not going to escort me back to my room?"

Maui smiled. "I think you're fine for now; I'm gonna do a perimeter check."

Moana rolled her eyes and turned to go back inside. "You're hopeless," she muttered under her breath.

" _You're welcome_!" Maui called cheerfully.

Moana whirled around and shot him a glare, which he returned with a teasing grin. Moana shook her head and stomped across the yard. Maui was _so_ irritating...so _why_ was she smiling?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello _everyone!_ Just a warning that this chapter has a bit of foul language. Sorry about that. And, as always, I DO NOT own _Moana_ , _The Bodyguard_ , or any characters borrowed from other movies.

 **Chapter 4**

 _Moana_

A few nights later, Moana caught Maui teaching Pua how to look for bombs underneath the limo.

 _Oh, please_ , she thought with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't let him get to you, lovely," Sy said, following her gaze, "Just try to enjoy yourself tonight."

Moana nodded and strode to the limo with Sy, Tony and Kai in tow. Maui glanced at them, frowning as he scanned the cape Moana was wearing.

"What's going on?"

"Moana is performing at a club called Lalotai tonight," Sy explained, "It's not her usual kind of place, but it's good promotion for her new album."

Maui glared at the publicist. "Someone needs to tell me these things ahead of time."

Sy smirked back at him. "I just told you."

Despite how much Maui got on her nerves, even Moana thought it was asinine of Sy to wait until the last possible second to tell Maui. Kai apparently thought so too, judging by the look on his face.

Pua got into the driver's seat as Kai, Tony and Sy slid into the back. Moana was about to follow them when Maui took her wrist.

"This is for you," he said as he placed a silver cross set with pearls in her hand.

 _Huh._ "It's beautiful," she murmured with a small smile.

"It's a silent alarm; just press the pearl in the center if you need me."

"Oh, of course," she sighed. Well, so much for thinking he was trying to be nice. _Wait, why am I disappointed? The man is driving me mad!_

It was a long drive to the club; with Tony lecturing Maui on how Moana wanted everything done and Sy going on and on about all the publicity he had planned leading up to the Oscars, Moana was relieved when she spotted paparazzi outside a building with a color changing light that spelled _Lalotai_. Maui and Tony did a good job of helping the club's security team keep the fans back as she and her manager and publicist waved and made their way into the club. Halfway to the dressing room, Maui had suddenly gone rigid, his gaze focused at the back of the club.

"Is something wrong?"

Maui pressed his lips into a line. "Tony, make sure Moana gets backstage safely. I need to check something out."

Frowning, Moana watched Maui until he was lost in the crowd before following Tony into the dressing room. Sy and Kai mentioned speaking to the manager while Tony stood outside the door, giving Moana her privacy.

Sitting down, Moana quickly touched up her makeup and glanced at the small stack of fan letters. She smiled and opened the one on the top, not noticing at first that the envelope had no writing on it. Reading the words glued to the page, Moana's face fell and the color drained from her face.

 **MOANA BITCH**

 **YOU HAVE EVERYTHING AND I HAVE NOTHING! SPOILED LITTLE SLUTS LIKE YOU SHOULD GO STRAIGHT TO HELL! GET READY TO DIE** **BITCH!**

 _Maui_

Maui had been in Lalotai before; he wasn't surprised that it hadn't changed much with its purple lighting, black lights and neon decor. Glancing to the back of the club, he stiffened.

_Oh, no, what's_ he _doing here?_

Tony had been a sting in his side telling him how to do his job, but Maui trusted him enough to get Moana backstage. When that was taken care of, he headed to one of the private tablesthat lined the walls. The man sitting at it looked up at him with wide, beady eyes.

"Well, well, well. Look who's out of prison."

"Tamatoa," Maui greeted evenly, not bothering to hide his displeasure. He couldn't help but stare at Tamatoa's purple suit, thick gold neck chains, ringed fingers, Rolex watch, and gold-topped cane that he required with his prosthetic leg. Maui grimaced when Tamatoa smiled and revealed gem-studded teeth.

"Could you be any tackier?"Maui groaned.

Tamatoa's grin widened. "You're just jealous. There are lots of fish in the sea, _mon ami_ , and they like shiny things." He gestured toward two women at the bar who were casting flirtatious looks at Tamatoa. One of them turned her attention to Maui, but he ignored her.

"How can you afford all that, anyway? Did you turn to honest work, or are you still embezzling money?"

Tamatoa smirked, "Sit down. I'll order you a drink and we can... _catch up_."

"I'm working."

"'Working?'" Tamatoa scanned Maui's black t-shirt and army pants. "Are you a bouncer or something?"

"I'm a bodyguard."

Tamatoa's eyes bugged out of his head before the corners of his thin lips turned up in a cunning smile.

"I see; am I right in assuming that you're protecting a certain young singer?"

Maui said nothing, which said everything.

"You wouldn't mind... _introducing_ me to her, would you?" he inquired, his eyes darkening with a certain hunger.

Maui's blood boiled. If looks could kill, Tamatoa would've been a dead mess on the floor. Maui's hands clenched into fists.

"I'm only gonna say this once: stay away from Moana Waialiki! Got it?" Maui snarled.

Tamatoa gave Maui a nonchalant shrug, but he looked thoughtful at Maui's outburst.

Maui's earpiece buzzed before he heard Pua's panicked voice. " _Maui, you need to get back here! Right now!_ "

Completely forgetting about Tamatoa, Maui bolted to the dressing room.

"Another letter," Kai told Maui when he entered the room. Moana was sitting in a chair, shaking like a leaf. Kai, Pua and Tony were obviously concerned. Sy just looked annoyed. Maui glanced at the paper that Kai held out.

"Just like the one found in the master bedroom," he muttered.

Moana's head snapped up. "Someone was in my house?"

Sy stepped toward her and calmly replied, "Now, don't panic-"

Moana raised her voice above Sy's, "Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"For this very reason," Sy said, still trying to sound reassuring. "Just try to forget about it while you're performing."

"Performing? Sy, the killer could be out there," Maui pointed out.

"You don't know that," Sy snapped.

"But you _did_ know that someone was in my house, Sy!" Moana shouted.

"Well, we can't just cancel; do you know how many people are out there? They will turn into a _mob_ if Moana doesn't sing."

Sy looked at each of them, waiting for someone to agree with him. He spoke up again after a moment.

"Okay, _fine_. Who's going to break it to the audience? Because it certainly is not going to be _me_!"

Maui scowled; he opened his mouth to give the stupid man a piece of his mind when the door opened and one of the bouncers came in.

"They're ready for you."

Sy turned his back to him, blatantly showing that he meant what he said a second ago. Moana slowly stood up from the chair, the sound of the audience chanting _Moana! Moana! Moana!_ was the only sound for a tense moment. Then Moana lifted her chin and squared her shoulders.

"I'll sing _one_ song, but that's it."

Sy's sour expression melted into a satisfied grin. "That's my brave girl."

"Curly-"

"I'm not going to let some crazy freak run me off the stage, Maui," she said with finality, ending the discussion.

Maui inwardly sighed. As much as he admired Moana's courage, he really didn't think a one-song concert was worth risking her life for.

As she followed the bouncer out the dressing room door, Maui exchanged glances with Pua.

"Get the car ready in case something happens out there."


End file.
